De 45ste Hongerspelen
by Serenetie-Ishida
Summary: De 45ste Hongerspelen gaan weer beginnen! Volg de Tributen in hun zware strijd tegen elkaar en steun ze want dat zullen ze nodig hebben. Lees de AN voor wat extra uitleg.
1. Intro: Interview met Ceasar Flickerman

**Welkom bij de 45****ste**** Hongerspelen! Ik wil graag beginnen met een korte uitleg waarom er op dit moment twee dezelfde Spelen zijn. Tiger Outsider is namelijk ongeveer een jaar geleden begonnen met de 45****ste**** Hongerspelen maar heeft besloten om zich te concentreren op de Magische Spelen die samen met Skye Wizard wordt geschreven.**

**Ik vond het erg jammer om te zien dat het werk van de bedenkers van al deze 24 Tributen voor niks zou zijn geweest en heb daarom, in overleg met Tiger Outsider, besloten om deze Spelen over te nemen. Hierdoor staan dus de Tributen al vast en kun je geen nieuwe insturen.**

**Wel moet ik jullie mededelen dat ik niet alle Boetes ga uitschrijven zoals bij de meeste SYOT's gebeurd. De Boetes zul je te lezen krijgen vanuit het Capitool waarbij Ceaser Flickerman Senior samen met de mensen van het Capitool de Boetes bekijkt. Wees niet bang, de Tributen zullen allemaal genoeg aandacht krijgen op deze manier maar je leert ze natuurlijk pas echt kennen tijdens de treinreis en de privésessies. **

**Verder moet ik er wel bij vertellen dat mijn prioriteit wel bij de 55****ste**** Hongerspelen maar ik zal minstens 1 keer per maand een hoofdstuk uploaden. Dan rest mij nu alleen nog de intro:**

* * *

In het westen van het prachtige en vooral kleurrijke Capitool ligt een speciaal theater. Het Hongerspelen theater. Het hoge witte gebouw met een schuifdak zodat, wanneer het mooi weer is, het dak open kan en de mensen van Capitool van het heerlijke weer kunnen genieten.

Op dit moment hangen de immens grote poster weer aan weerszijden van de ingang van het theater met de mededeling van het naderende spektakel. Mensen proberen allemaal naar binnen te komen om nog op tijd op hun dure stoelen te kunnen zitten en het eerste interview tussen Ceasar Flickerman Senior en Bubuan Vertona mee te kunnen maken.

De lichten op het podium gaan aan en de camera's worden meteen op de twee blauwe, comfortabele stoelen gericht waar twee mannen geduldig zitten te wachten op hun spotlight moment. Zodra ze de warmte van de lampen op zich voelen zetten ze hun grootste glimlach op en zwaaien naar hun publiek.

"Welkom bij dit eerste interview met onze Hoofd Spelmaker Bubuan Vertona." De stem van Ceasar galmt door het theater heen terwijl Bubuan opstaat om het applaus van harte aanneemt en zelfs een paar handkusjes het publiek inwerpt.

"Dankjewel voor je warme ontvangst Ceasar en mag ik je feliciteren met de verjaardag van je zoon." Met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht steekt Bubuan zijn hand uit naar Ceaser, die hem hartelijk aanneemt.

"Dankjewel Bubuan. Vandaag is hij tien geworden, nog even en hij kan mijn plaats innemen als presentator van de Hongerspelen." Overal in de zaal klinken felicitaties terwijl Ceasar ze met een lach wegwuift en net doet alsof hij erg moet blozen van alle aandacht.

"Maar zeg eens Bubuan, wat voor een soort Arena kunnen we dit jaar verwachten?"

"Dat is natuurlijk top geheim maar de mensen hier kunnen wel een geheim bewaren toch?" Hij kijkt kort het publiek in terwijl hij met zijn grote zwarte snor speelt.

"Ik kan jullie niet veel vertellen maar het wordt een vooral erg zoete verrassing voor de Tributen. Ik hoop dat ze hun honger kunnen bedwingen."

"Ik ben benieuwd! Dit was ons interview voor deze keer en vergeet niet dat de Boetes over drie dagen beginnen. Dan zal ik hier op u wachten en zullen we samen de Boetes gaan bekijken." Met een knipoog sluiten ze het interview af en gaat het rode lichtje op de camera uit. Meteen gaan ook de lichten van het podium uit en de mensen verlaten, druk pratend over het soort Arena, het gebouw.

**De Tributenlijst:**

**district 1:**

jongen: Jannick Dravin (LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)

meisje: Prine Baxwoll (LeviAntonius)

**district 2:**

jongen: Angel Haveman (Tiger outsider)

meisje: Victoria Letale (Serenetie-Ishida)

**district 3:**

jongen: Nase Furness (Nase Furness)

meisje: Rizzel Modina (Serenetie-Ishida)

**district 4:**

jongen: Moon Wake (jvp10aea)

meisje: Sedna Tanis (Cicilia)

**district 5:**

jongen: Oliver Grant (Tristanboy)

meisje: Elise Hart (Miss Little My)

**district 6:**

jongen: Snow Fox (Savures Bodures)

meisje: Krystel sevenfly (Tiger outsider)

**district 7:**

jongen: Peter Willow ( )

meisje: Kaya Willow ( )

**district 8:**

jongen: Zero Della Luna (Serenetie-Ishida)

meisje: Britt Red (Lyannen)

**district 9:**

jongen: Andreas Bradley (Azmidiske87)

meisje: Kirsten Rose ( )

**district 10:**

jongen: Jake Reafs (jvp10aea)

meisje: Medeline Wolf (Emma Collins)

**district 11:**

jongen: Vedus Gothes (Tristanboy)

meisje: Laila Zarunn (Savures Bodures)

**district 12:**

jongen: Arturo Eldimir (Florinasunchild)

meisje: Lucia 'Luce' Sirene (Florinasunchild)

**Districten en hun functies**

**District 1 - Luxe Items voor het Capitool - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 2 - Wapens en mechanisme - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 3 - Technologie en Elektronica**

**District 4 - Vissen - Beroepsdistrict**

**District 5 - Olie en Petroleum**

**District 6 - Medicijnen**

**District 7 - Werkhout en Papier**

**District 8 - Kleding en Textiel**

**District 9 - Metaal Lassen**

**District 10 - Vee en Schapen drijven**

**District 11 - Akkerbouw**

**District 12 – Steenkoolindustrie**

* * *

**Toch nog een korte AN met een vraag en ****het sponsor systeem. **

**Ik wil namelijk wel ongeveer het bestaande sponsorsysteem aanhouden met een paar aanpassingen. Ik zal hem uitleggen en mocht het niet duidelijk zijn dan mag je dit altijd vragen.**

**Per hoofdstuk heb je als lezer 2 punten deze mag jij aan 2 verschillende Tributen toekennen. Dit doe je door in je review het volgende te vermelden: Mijn punten gaan naar: Tribuut 1, Tribuut 2. Op het moment dat een Tribuut 15 punten heeft komt er een poll vrij met mogelijke sponsorgiften. Jullie mogen dan stemmen op het sponsorgift wat, volgens jullie, het beste bij deze Tribuut past of van pas gaat komen.**

**Het aantal punten staat nog niet helemaal vast maar dat moet ik even bekijken hoe hard het gaat lopen. De punten die tot nu toe waren gespaard, zijn weg. Ik begin helemaal overnieuw anders starten een aantal Tributen deze Spelen met een voorsprong en dat leek me niet helemaal eerlijk.**

**Natuurlijk de vraag: Wat voor een soort Arena denken jullie dat het wordt? Laat het me weten via een review en tot de eerste uitzending!**


	2. Theater voorstelling: Deel 1

**Capitool, Rose Wiltes (19)**

Met een grote glimlach loop ik het grote theater binnen en ik kijk mijn ogen uit. Dit is het eerste jaar dat mijn vader genoeg kaarten heeft kunnen bemachtigen voor ons allemaal. Mijn ogen glijden over de zuurstok roze lampen die overal aan de zijkant hangen en vraag me af of dit het thema van het jaar wordt.

Het theater is altijd zo ingericht dat het kleine hints geeft naar wat voor een soort Arena het gaat worden en aan de kleur van de lampen te zien en de karren met snoepgoed wordt het dit jaar een erg zoete Arena. Maar ik kan het natuurlijk altijd verkeerd hebben en ik begin meteen met zoeken naar andere hints.

Het hagelwitte plafond is bedekt met allemaal kleine lampjes waardoor het lijkt alsof er een sterrenhemel boven mij is maar het kan ook weer een soort licht zee zijn door de golvingen in het plafond.

De pilaren aan de zijkanten van het theater hebben een griekse stijl met onder en bovenaan golven. Zou misschien het thema iets met de zee te maken hebben? Maar dan zou de spelmaker nooit hebben gezegd dat het een zoete verrassing zou worden. Ik denk dat we het gewoon maar af moeten wachten en ik loop door richting de donkergroene sectie van het theater.

Het theater is opgedeeld in secties waardoor het aan de kleur te zien is hoe hoog iemand is geplaatst en wij zijn eigenlijk de gelukshebbers dit jaar aangezien wij het niet zo breed hebben als de meesten van het Capitool. Vooraan staan de bordeauxrode stoelen en zie je allemaal hoge pieten plaats nemen terwijl daarachter de roze sectie zit waar alle vrouwen en dochters van belangrijke mensen mogen zitten en daarachter zitten wij.

De camera's, lampen en stoelen worden goed gedraaid en de lampen aan de zijkant gaan uit. Dat houdt in dat het spektakel zo meteen gaat beginnen. Mijn glimlach wordt steeds groter als ik me besef dat ik het dit jaar echt van dichtbij ga meemaken. Ik moet wel goed opletten want ik heb genoeg geld gespaard om misschien een van deze Tributen te sponsoren en ze naar de overwinning te kunnen helpen.

De grote spotlights springen aan en er klinkt een denderende muziek door de zaal terwijl Ceasar Flickerman op komt lopen in een roze pak en roze haren. Hij zwaait uitbundig naar alle mensen in de zaal en geeft zelfs handkusjes weg. De mensen op de eerste rij doen net of ze het vangen en klappen dan hard voor hem.

De muziek gaat weer liggen en Ceasar blijft aan de rand van het podium staan, nog steeds zwaaiend terwijl hij zijn microfoon tevoorschijn haalt.

"Welkom bij de Boetes van de 45ste Hongerspelen!" De mensen klappen en joelen en ik doe net zo hard met ze mee. Ik kan haast niet wachten tot het begint.

"Over enkele secondes gaan we live naar District 1 waar de mogelijke Tributen zich hebben verzameld op het plein en klaar staan voor hun kans op roem." Achter hem draaien de schermen zich een stuk rechter en sluiten ze naadloos op elkaar aan.

Op het scherm zie ik een groot plein vol staan met allemaal jongens en meisjes. Van jong tot oud en van klein naar groot. Ouders staan aan de zijkanten met treurige ogen toe te kijken maar ik snap nooit waarom ze treurig zijn. Ze hebben dit zelf op hun geweten. Dat is mij in elk geval altijd verteld.

Een man van een middelbare leeftijd loopt naar de microfoon toe en op hetzelfde moment dat hij begint te praten schakelt hier het geluid over naar District 1. Het is net of we er zelf bij zijn.

"Welkom bij de 45ste Hongerspelen. Vandaag gaan we twee dappere Tributen uitloten om mee te doen met de Spelen." Hij loopt snel naar de bol met de meisjesnamen en grijpt een briefje eruit. Kennelijk wil hij het snel doen want er zijn toch altijd vrijwilligers uit District 1.

"De vrouwelijke Tribuut van District 1" Hij kan zijn zin nog niet afmaken of er schiet een 'Ik bied me aan' over het plein en een meisje van een jaar of 17 komt naar voren gelopen.

Haar bruine haren zitten vast is een vlecht en haar blik staat recht vooruit. Alles aan haar straalt gevaar, zelfverzekerdheid en arrogantie uit. Haar dunne lippen zijn vast op elkaar geperst terwijl ze bij het trapje is aangekomen en hem oploopt.

Ze is vrij lang voor een meisje en dat draagt ook weer bij aan haar intimiderende uiterlijk. Haar witte hemd zit strak om haar lichaam heen en laat alle buikspieren zien die ze heeft. Zij lijkt me wel een echte Winnaar maar ze is net de eerste Tribuut dus ik zal moeten wachten totdat ik de rest heb gezien voordat ik het zeker weet.

Het meisje gaat naast de Begeleider staan terwijl hij zich naar haar toedraait en haar de vraag gaat stellen waar ik zo benieuwd naar ben. Mijn pen is al in de aanslag wanneer ze antwoord.

"Mag ik je om je naam vragen?"

"Prine Baxwoll." Meteen schrijf ik haar naam op en zet er een 10 bij. Ik hou ervan om de Tributen bij het begin alvast een score te geven en dan later te kijken of ik ook daadwerkelijk gelijk heb.

"Nou welkom Prine. Mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn." Net alsof ze dat ooit zijn in de Spelen maar bij Prine denk ik meteen aan een finale Tribuut. Ik ben erg benieuwd tegen wie ze allemaal moet vechten.

De camera in District 1 focust zich opnieuw op de Begeleider als hij richting de bol met de jongensnamen loopt en daar een stuk langer over doet om een papiertje te pakken. Kennelijk wil hij de spanning erin houden terwijl er toch altijd vrijwilligers zijn.

Met een snelle tred loopt hij terug naar de microfoon maar voordat hij ook maar iets heeft gezegd beginnen de jongens naar voren te rennen. Ze vechten letterlijk om een plek op het podium en een jongen geeft een ander zo'n harde kopstoot dat hij er zelf een beetje duizelig van wordt.

Uiteindelijk komt een stevige maar vooral gespierde jongen het podium oplopen. Zijn donkerblonde haren zitten in een kleine staart vast maar er kan geen glimlach af. Om een of andere reden geeft hij mij de kriebels zodra ik naar hem kijk.

"Welkom en jouw naam is?"

"Jannick Dravin" Zijn zware stem galmt over het plein heen en zelfs de Begeleider schijnt er een beetje van te schrikken. Mijn moeder stoot mij aan en fluistert in mijn oor wat voor een engerd het is en ik kan haar alleen maar gelijk geven.

De beelden vervagen van het scherm en Ceasar draait zich weer naar ons toe met zijn oogverblindende glimlach. Hij doet zijn pak iets goed en gaat nog wat comfortabeler zitten terwijl hij begint te praten.

"Nou dat was mij een Boete wel. Deze twee Tributen beloven wat vind u ook niet." De mensen klappen en joelen terwijl hij het applaus weg wuift.

Deze keer tikt mijn vader me aan en kijkt op mijn papier. Ik heb Jannick's naam nog helemaal niet opgeschreven en kalk hem snel neer met een 9 erachter want ondanks dat hij mij angst aanjaagt vind ik hem nog steeds niet zo sterk overkomen als Prine.

"Goede keuze." Mijn vader glimlacht naar mij en doet mijn mint groene haar achter mijn oor.

"Ik weet wel hoe ik punten moet verdelen vader." Hij knikt tevreden en de lampen geven zijn huid een vreemde blauwe kleur. Bijna doods. Ik schud snel het beeld van me af want ik weet dat deze kleur blauw nu in is maar ik kan er nog steeds niet aan wennen.

Het verbaasde me dan ook dat Ceasar in het roze is gekomen. Weer hetzelfde zuurstok roze als de lampen en spontaan krijg ik zin in een zuurstok. Snel schiet ik omhoog voordat Ceasar over wil schakelen naar de tweede Boete en wuif een avox met een verkoop bak voor haar.

Ze komt meteen aanlopen en ik wijs aan wat ik wil hebben. De zuurstok kost 5 pan maar dat heb ik er wel voor over. Ik heb niet voor niks geld gespaard voor de Hongerspelen van dit jaar.

Met een tevreden gezicht ga ik weer zitten en haal ik het papiertje van de zuurstok af. Zodra de zoetigheid mijn tong raakt voel ik me weer helemaal gelukkig van binnen maar dat geluk duurt niet lang als mijn moeder me met grote ogen aankijkt.

Snel bijt ik een stukje van de stok af en bedek de rest weer met het papier. Mijn moeder is erg streng in het soort dieet wat ik volg want ze wil geen dik kind hebben. Schoonheid is alles volgens haar.

"Laten we overschakelen naar District 2 waar een uitmuntende groep Tributen op ons staat te wachten." Ceasar draait zich met stoel en al om richting het grote beeldscherm achter hem. De beelden van District 2 komen vanuit de lucht en lijken langzaam neer te dalen tot achter de mogelijke Tributen.

De Begeleidster van District 2 komt naar voren gelopen terwijl de deuren van het oude gerechtsgebouw zich sluiten. Het gebouw is oud en lelijk en ik snap niet waarom de mensen van District 2 er niet iets aan doen. Het District moet er toch wel mooi uitzien op een dag als vandaag.

Het gele haar van de Begeleidster is hoog opgestoken en een aantal van haar krullen hangt los langs haar gezicht waardoor ze een victoriaanse uitstraling krijgt. Haar jurk lijkt ook wel uit die tijd te komen met zijn gouden en zilveren tekeningen en een wijde rok met een raar soort strik achterop. Ik vind de kleuren totaal niet bij haar passen maar als zij het mooi vind moet ze het zelf weten.

"Welkom allemaal. Ik, Agatha Miros, ben jullie Begeleidster dit jaar en ik zal mijn uiterste best doen om de Tributen zo goed mogelijk te begeleiden." Haar hagelwitte tanden komen tevoorschijn en met een klein lachje loopt ze naar de Bol met de meisjesnamen. Met een snelle graai haalt ze een kaartje eruit en houdt deze tussen haar lange nagels terwijl ze terug loopt naar de microfoon.

"De vrouwelijke Tribuut van dit jaar wordt Molly Arendale!" Een klein bang meisje loopt naar voren en ze lijkt niet ouder als 13 maar zoals ik al verwachtte komt er weer een schreeuw vanuit het publiek. Hoewel het klinkt niet echt als een schreeuw. Het is een heldere en vooral liefelijke stem die over het plein klinkt.

"Ik bied me aan als Tribuut." Het meisje wat naar voren komt lopen is niet zo lang als Prine maar toch is ze ook weer niet echt klein. Ik denk dat ze even groot als mijzelf is. Haar lange zwarte haren hebben rode plukken erbij in zitten en ik heb het nog nooit bij een Tribuut gezien. In elk geval niet bij de Boete.

Haar huid trekt mij het meeste aan want ik heb nog nooit zo'n witte huid gezien. Het lijkt bijna porselein waardoor ze lijkt op een porseleinen pop. Op haar volle, lichtroze lippen ligt een lieve glimlach en haar groene ogen lijken wel te glimmen terwijl ze het podium oploopt.

Agatha draait zich naar de Tribuut toe en vraagt om haar naam terwijl ze het meisje van top tot teen in zich opneemt.

"Victoria Letale." Ik zit net zoals mijn vader op het puntje van mijn stoel als het meisje zich naar de camera toedraait en een schattige lach laat horen. Hoe kan zij nu een Beroeps Tribuut zijn terwijl ze er zo lief uitziet. Ze lijkt totaal geen gevaar voor de anderen.

Snel schrijf ik op mijn papiertje haar naam en zet er een 7 achter. Ze is tenslotte wel een Beroeps maar ik verwacht niet dat ze hoog scoort met alleen maar haar uiterlijk.

De Begeleidster knikt kort en loopt door naar de bol met de jongens namen erin. Ze trekt er weer net zo snel een kaartje uit als bij de meisjes en loopt op haar hoge, goudkleurige hakken terug naar de microfoon.

"De mannelijke Tribuut is." Deze keer kan ze niet uitpraten of er is alweer iemand die zich aanbied. Met een klein stemmetje zegt ze erachter aan Angel Haveman. Het moet best frustrerend zijn om steeds te worden onderbroken. Ik zou zelf mijn geduld al verliezen wanneer iemand dat één keer bij me doet.

Een vrij kleine jongen komt naar voren gelopen. Hij is zelfs nog kleiner als Victoria en even schat ik hem heel jong in maar hij komt uit het vak van de achttien jarigen gelopen. Misschien is hij gewoon klein van stuk. Zijn loopje is een beetje apart maar ik kan mijn vinger er niet op leggen wat het precies is totdat mijn moeder me weer opnieuw aanstoot.

"Hij doet je een beetje denken aan een meisje of niet?" Fluistert ze giebelend in mijn oor. Kennelijk vind ze het erg lachwekkend maar nu weet ik wel waar ik het heb gezien. Bij een van mijn vrienden. Rohs is al jaren homo en heeft precies zo'n zelfde loopje maar daarin tegen is Face dat ook en hij loopt gewoon als een stoere vent. Misschien ligt het gewoon aan je karakter. Evelyn loopt ook als een vent wijdbeens terwijl ikzelf weer heel vrouwelijk loop volgens haar.

De blonde haren van de jongen zijn ook al wat langer net alsof ze al even geen knipbeurt hebben gehad of hij laat ze expres wat langer groeien. Het verbaasd me dat de twee jongens allebei nog redelijk lang haar hebben. Vorig jaar hadden de Beroeps allemaal gemillimeterd haar en het stond er maar eentje.

Hij vervolgt zijn weg naar het podium en loopt het trappetje op. Mijn oog valt meteen op zijn benen. Ik geloof niet dat ik ooit zulke gespierde benen heb gezien. Hij is vast een goede renner.

"Mag ik je naam weten jongeman?" ze moet zelfs naar beneden kijken als ze hem aan wilt kijken.

"Angel Haveman." De Begeleidster laat een klein lachje uit en laat hem het kaartje zien. Hij moet zelf ook lachen als hij ziet dat het zijn eigen naam is.

"Maar nu kunnen ze mijn plek in elk geval niet meer innemen." Zijn stem klinkt vrij licht in vergelijking met die van Jannick uit District 1 en het klinkt een stuk prettiger voor mijn gevoel.

Het scherm gaat opnieuw uit en ik bespreek snel met mijn vader de Tributen. Hij lijkt het met me eens te zijn dat de Tributen van District 2 niet zo goed lijken als District 1. Ze lijken haast wel te lief voor de Spelen maar dan komt mijn moeder ertussendoor.

"Drie jaar geleden was dat ook zo met een meisje uit District 4. Ze zag er zo lief en schattig uit en in de Arena bleek ze een monster te zijn als het op moorden aankomt." Mijn moeder kijkt me bedenkelijk aan terwijl haar paarse haar voor haar ogen glijdt. Snel doet ze het weer op de plek maar haar licht roze ogen blijven op mij gericht. Ik kan nog steeds niet wennen aan haar aparte kleur ogen ook al weet ik dat het maar lenzen zijn. Ik vraag me af hoe zij mijn ogen vind die nu de kleur van mijn haren hebben. Zou zij het ook een raar gezicht vinden?

"Dames en heren! We gaan door naar District 3 en zullen daarna een korte pauze houden voordat we doorgaan naar District 4." Ceasar staat aan de rand van het podium en probeert van iedereen de aandacht te trekken terwijl de eerste rij netjes luistert maar de rest niet. Ik draai me weer van mijn moeder af en wacht af totdat het scherm weer aangaat maar hij gaat nog niet aan.

**Capitool, Face Palmer (20)**

Ik blijf rustig naar het scherm kijken maar hij blijkt niet aan te gaan terwijl we eigenlijk door zouden gaan naar District 3. Mijn vader zucht diep terwijl het beeld nog steeds uit blijft. Zou er soms iets gebeurd zijn daardoor ze de Boete nog niet uit kunnen zenden of is er gewoon een kleine storing?

Ceasar frunnikt aan zijn oortje terwijl hij kennelijk een bericht binnen krijgt en een paar keer knikt voordat hij weer met een grote glimlach naar het publiek kijkt. Hij zegt echter niks en dat ergert me des te meer. Ik zit hier al niet voor mijn lol en dan moet het ook nog zo lang duren. Mijn vader zit zich, net zoals mij, te ergeren aan het feit dat het niet opschiet. Ik ben hier omdat hij hier moet zijn en hij is hier omdat zijn vriendin een van de Spelmakers is. Hij wilde niet alleen hier zitten dus hij sleepte mij mee ondanks dat hij weet dat ik de Spelen vreselijk vind. We vinden het beiden vreselijk.

"Dames en Heren de Boete van District 3 duurt iets langer als gepland vanwege wat complicaties. Blijft u rustig zitten want het kan elk moment opgelost zijn." Ik kijk verveeld voor me uit totdat het grote beeld scherm weer aangaat. Er staat een klein meisje te huilen op het podium en de bewakers slepen iets van het plein af. Ik vermoed dat er iets niet helemaal ging zoals ze hadden gedacht maar daar weet de Capitool altijd wel raad mee op de meest brute manier.

Doordat mijn vader en zijn vriendin hoog geplaatst zijn weet ik wat er allemaal gebeurd buiten het Capitool en sommige dingen zijn te schokkend om echt te zijn maar ze zijn wel degelijk echt. Jammer genoeg kan ik er met niemand over praten aangezien al mijn vrienden voor de Spelen zijn. Zij zijn degene die helemaal weg zijn van alle Tributen en alles op de voet volgen dus zelfs wanneer ik iets niet kijk krijg ik alle details mee.

De snikken van het kleine meisje klinken door de luidsprekers heen terwijl ze op haar knieën is gevallen en haar handen voor haar ogen houdt om de tranen tegen te houden. Iets breekt er in mij als ik haar daar zo zie zitten en meteen heb ik medelijden met haar. Waarschijnlijk was het iemand van haar familie die is weggevoerd en is ze nu helemaal alleen. Haar hazelnoot bruine haren vallen half voor haar gezicht en om haar lijfje zit een loszittend blauw jurkje waardoor ze er tegelijker tijd schattig en verdrietig uitziet. Ze zal het Bloedbad nog niet halen.

De Begeleider kijkt erg op haar neer terwijl hij naar de Bal loopt met de jongens namen erin. Met een diepe zucht trekt hij er een kaartje uit en loopt met het tempo van een slak terug naar de microfoon. Zijn monotone stem klinkt zwak en saai terwijl hij de jongensnaam opnoemt die op het kaartje staat.

"Nase Furness." Een redelijk grote jongen komt uit het vak van de dertienjarigen lopen en het verbaasd me dat hij net dertien is. Zijn haren zijn korte, bijna gemillimeterd en hij heeft een paar bruine ogen vol zelfvertrouwen maar dat is niet wat het meest aan hem opvalt. Zijn hele huid lijkt wel verbrand te zijn. De littekens lopen over zijn armen, benen en elk andere stukje huid wat bloot is. Het maakt hem gevaarlijk.

De Begeleider zucht nogmaals en kijkt verveeld voor zich uit terwijl de Bewakers het meisje overeind halen en Nase het podium oploopt. Het totaal plaatje ziet er maar raar uit met het huilende meisje aan de rechterkant van de saaie Begeleider en aan de andere kant de grote, beschadigde jongen. Op de achtergrond staat een oud en vervallen gemeentehuis of gerechtsgebouw het is net wat je het wilt noemen. Het gebouw straalt gewoon verwaarlozing en achterstand uit net zoals District 3 zelf.

"District 3, zie jullie Tributen. Rizzel Modina en Nase Furness." Er klinkt geen geklap door de luidsprekers maar de mensen hier fluiten en klappen net alsof de Tributen het horen. Het maakt me ziek om mensen zo te zien reageren op twee kinderen die de dood tegemoet gaan alleen maar voor hun vermaak.

Het beeld gaat weer uit wat me wel verbaasd. Meestal laten ze bij de kinderen die huilen het beeld langer aanstaan zodat mensen van hun verdriet kunnen genieten maar kennelijk willen ze het deze keer snel klaar hebben. Nu het toch pauze is besluit ik even op te staan en iets te eten te halen. Ik heb honger als een paard want elke keer laten ze ons als eerste naar binnen maar daardoor moeten we vele malen langer wachten totdat het eindelijk eens begint. Vandaag moesten we een uur wachten om naar binnen te komen en nog een uur voordat het echt begon.

Mijn maag knort hard wanneer ik de geur ruik van een heerlijke broodje met warme beenham, mosterd en nog een lekkere salade ernaast. Ik betaal de verkoper 10 pan wat best goedkoop is voor de hoeveelheid die hij verkoopt maar de meeste mensen gaan toch voor de salade bar aan de andere kant van de pilaar. Dat is toch wel het voordeel van dit theater. Tussen de pilaren in zitten kraampjes die elke pauze los gaan met overheerlijk eten maar zodra de Spelen weer verder gaan sluiten ze de luiken net zo snel weer en lijkt het alsof ze er helemaal niet zitten.

Het maakt het voor mij wel een stuk makkelijker om zo wat te eten te krijgen zonder erg ver te hoeven lopen. Al hoewel ik vandaag het verre lopen niet erg zou vinden want dan zou ik misschien nog een stuk missen van de Boetes. De details krijg ik later toch wel te horen van Rose. Zij geeft de Tributen altijd een cijfer zodra de Boete van het District afgelopen is. Elk jaar krijg ik een hele lijst aan te horen van wat de voor en tegen van elke Tribuut is. Ik mag Rose graag, misschien wel iets meer als alleen een vriendin, maar dit is een van de aspecten die ik iets minder aan haar vind. Als ze toch eens door zou hebben dat ik op zowel jongens als meiden val in plaats van alleen maar jongens zoals zij denkt.

Ik loop rustig terug naar mijn stoel waarbij ik me door een rijtje moet wringen die voor de salade bar staan te wachten maar ik kom er zonder problemen doorheen. Precies op het moment dat ik zit gaan de lichten weer aan en komt er een beeld tevoorschijn. Ik krijg een prachtige zee te zien waardoor ik automatisch weet dat we bij District 4 zijn beland. Van de zee gaat het beeld vloeiend door naar het plein waar alle jongens en meisjes zich hebben verzameld. Op de open stukken tussen de mogelijke Tributen door zie ik stukken van het plein. Er ligt een prachtige stenen vloer waarbij er met drie verschillende kleuren is gewerkt om het te laten lijken op golven.

De Begeleidster komt de deur uit gelopen in haar volledig blauwe kostuum. Ze zal wel geïnspireerd zijn door het water van het District en het staat haar ook erg goed. Ze stelt zichzelf voor als Madeve Lockstream terwijl het op de achtergrond zachtjes begint te rommelen. Het lijkt erop dat het geen mooi weer zal blijven in District 4 en ik zie meteen dat Madeve zich haast naar de bol met meisjes namen. Kennelijk wil ze niet nat worden of een doorweekte Tribuut hebben want dan zou de eerste indruk niet goed zijn en wordt het moeilijker om sponsors te vinden.

Ze komt terug getrippeld om de naam op het papiertje te vertellen maar wacht even zodra er nog een harde knal op de achtergrond te horen is. Snel hervat ze zich weer en gaat zo verder waar ze gebleven was.

"De vrouwelijke Tribuut voor de 45ste Hongerspelen wordt Sedna Tanis!" Er klinkt een harde schreeuw door het publiek maar het is niet van het meisje wat net gekozen is. Het is een jongen uit het publiek en hij probeert naar voren te komen maar de Vredesbewakers laten hem er niet door. De camera wordt naar een meisje gedraaid die naar voren komt lopen. Haar lange zwarte haar is misschien wel het meest vrouwelijke aan haar want verder heeft ze vrijwel geen rondingen. De meisjes Tributen zijn dit jaar niet lang valt me op want ook dit meisje is, ondanks dat ze uit het vak van de zeventien jarigen komt lopen, niet groot.

Haar losse shirtje valt losjes om haar heen terwijl de donkerblauwe broek haar bijna te strak zit en ik geloof dat hij zelfs iets te klein is voor haar als ik de lengte bekijk. Ze loopt soepel het podium op terwijl het muisstil is op het plein. Normaal gesproken zijn er wel vrijwilligers maar dit jaar blijven die uit bij District 4. Ik vraag me af of er wel vrijwilligers zullen zijn bij de jongens.

Het gerommel blijft doorgaan en klinkt nu dichterbij dan eerst. Madeve rent bijna naar de Bol met jongens namen en trekt er met een behoorlijke snelheid een kaartje uit terwijl ze zich alweer omdraait om terug te gaan naar de microfoon. Ze staat binnen een minuut weer op haar plek en vouwt het briefje voorzichtig open terwijl er een paar druppels vallen. Haar ogen worden groot en vlug ratelt ze de naam van de jongen Tribuut op.

"De jongens Tribuut is Moon Wake" Een schappelijke jongen komt naar voren lopen. Hij is niet heel breed of knap maar hij heeft wel degelijk een charismatische uitstraling. Zijn zwarte haren zitten in een soort gemaakt verward kapsel en zijn kleren zitten allemaal net iets te strak maar het staat hem wel goed. Ook bij hem blijft het plein helemaal stil. Dit jaar zijn er echt geen vrijwilligers wat wel apart is voor een Beroeps District. Ik ben stiekem toch wel benieuwd hoe de andere vrijwilligers erop reageren maar aan de andere kant weet ik bijna zeker dat ook deze twee zullen sterven. Ze zien er gewoon niet uit als Winnaars.

"Geef jullie twee Tributen een hard applaus." Madeve probeert het nog wel maar het applaus blijft uit. Ik had niet anders verwacht met geen vrijwilligers. Waarschijnlijk zijn deze twee Tributen of niet geliefd of de anderen zijn te geschokt om te vrijwilligen.

Het scherm gaat weer uit en daarmee gaan alle lampen op het podium uit behalve één. Deze is gericht op Ceasar en hij zit met een glimlach te wachten tot hij mag beginnen met praten maar alles wat hij zegt gaat langs me heen. Ik sluit mijn ogen voor die paar minuten dat hij aan het ratelen is en wacht geduldig totdat dit verschrikkelijke gedoe over is.

* * *

**Dit waren de eerste vier Boetes. Misschien iets anders als jullie gewend zijn maar ik wilde eens iets anders doen dan de Boetes vanuit de Tributen schrijven. Natuurlijk leer je nu de Tributen nog niet echt kennen maar dit is ook hoe het in het Capitool gaat. Ze kennen de Tributen niet maar hebben wel meteen een voorkeur voor hoe ze eruit zien, hun opkomst, eigenlijk alles wel. Een huilenbalk wordt zoals in Face zijn POV al wordt genoemd alleen maar gezien als een Bloedbad slachtoffer en dit soort stukjes wou ik graag naar voren brengen. **

**Jullie hebben ook meteen twee nieuwe mensen leren kennen. Het leek mij vele malen interessanter om het te schrijven vanuit iemand uit het Capitool dan vanuit Ceasar die we nog veel vaker terug gaan zien. Ook deze twee mensen gaan we vaker terug zien want sommige hoofdstukken zullen vanuit het Capitool worden geschreven. **

**Het sponsor systeem staat bij de intro en vanaf dit hoofdstuk gaat deze ook al in werking. Je kunt dus je twee punten toekennen aan twee verschillende Tributen. **

**Ik wil graag even melden dat de pan waarmee ze betalen oorspronkelijk is bedacht door Azmidiske87. Ik meende dat ik het ooit in haar verhaal De keuze heb gelezen, wat trouwens een echte aanrader is om te lezen. **

**Verder wil ik ook graag weten wat jullie ervan vonden. Vonden jullie het leuk om het vanuit het Capitool te lezen? Wat vinden jullie van de twee tegenpolen? **

**Tot de volgende Boete en moge de kansen immer in jullie voordeel zijn.**


End file.
